Raven Woods and The Bête Noire
by Marionette01
Summary: Bête Noire: a person or thing that one particularly dislikes. when Bête Noire is translated from French to English, it literally mean 'Black Beast'. (Got rid of old summary too long it was) (Also on Ao3 under same name, fanfiction won't let me update)
1. Chapter 1

Our story begins in a small town Tulsa, Oklahoma, where we see a small black haired teen swinging on a swing set enjoying his time alone, that was until he heard shouting in the distance. The teen wanted to ignore the shouting but it was starting to get on his nerves.

"Who could possibly be in the park at 2 o clock in the morning" the teen muttered to himself as he got off the swing and walked over to see what all the shouting was about. What he expected was a few drunk idiots partying in the park not some kid being drowned in the fountain by some jocks.

The raven haired teen marched over to the group of jocks and walked up to the guy drowning the kid in the fountain and punched square in the jaw probably doing a good amount of damage to it. The guy stumbled and fell on his ass while the kids head shot out of the fountain as gasped for air.

"Pony! Are you okay?!" His companion asked worried for his friend as he helped him move away from the fountain. The kid now named Pony was shaking clearly shocked about what just happened.

The jock that fell on his ass after getting sucker punched finally recovered and flared up at the person who hit him. One of his friends helped him up and the rest of the group glared at the teen who was examining his nails "Who the Hell do you think you are?!" The main ass demanded.

The raven haired teen looked up from his nails "I'm the guy that's about to put you clowns in the hospital and make you see a therapist for the rest of your lives" The teen turned to the others on the ground "But you two can call me Raven, now scram and get your friend home" He finished as he cracked his knuckles as Ponys friend helped him stand up "Come on Pony, Let's get you home" Pony didn't have the strength to argue so he just nodded and the two walked off.

Raven looked back to the jocks with a smirk on his face "So who wants to be the first to go to the hospital?" The group of bullies didn't move but they did get into fighting stances "No volunteers?" He sighed "Guess I have to pick them myself"

He charged at the group, sliding under the fist of the first guy, turning with incredible speed Raven kicked the guy in the back of his leg very hard and it brought a smile to Raven's face when he a sickening crack as the sound of the bully's leg bone snapping. The guy shrieked in pain as he fell to the ground. Raven stood back up and grabbed the fallen mans arm and snapped it. When Raven turned back to the bullies, his eyes had changed from a emerald green to an unnatural pink "Let's play" He said with a smirk on his face.


	2. There's something wrong with me

**Hello again readers,**

 **I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. Yesterday, I decided to rewatch Rwby cause why not? And it gave me a few ideas of what to do with the story in the future.**

 **A question for to my fellow writers, Do you listen to music while writing your stories? I know I'm not the only one who does it.**

 _ **Hello there~ People on the Tv**_

 **Time: 8:37 am**

Raven had awoken in his bedroom to the sound of the TV at a high volume. He opened his bedroom door and walked down the stairs to see his uncle-He would use that term loosely-watching the news " ** _This is Diana Jones and here with me is Sheriff Kane Blake!"_** The reporter announced into the camera, she held the mic between herself and the sheriff.

" ** _Sheriff Blake, can you give us some information as to what has happened?_** " Jones asked. Blake looked a bit hesitate to answer her question, he wished he could forget what he saw but deep down he knew he had to get something out so people don't start panicking.

" ** _Well Ms Jones, with what little information we have, we can only guess that the boys were at the wrong place at the wrong time_** " The Sheriff started to give off some more little details about the case.

Raven looked to the bottom of the screen and blink in surprise at the text.

" **Five found dead in Centennial Park** "

Raven hummed to himself drawing the attention of his uncle on him "Boy!" The man thundered with a purple face "I KNOW YOU HAD SOMETHING TO DO WITH THIS!" He roared at the petite raven, who just rolled his eyes at the walrus.

"I can assure you 'uncle'" He sneered "I had nothing to do with the deaths of those asshats" with that said Raven walked past his uncle and into the kitchen to get himself some breakfast.

The walrus like man marched over to the kitchen making the ground shake in the process "DO NOT TAKE THAT TONE WITH ME POTTER!" Raven ignored the man as he continued to rant about 'how generous his family was for taking him in twice' and 'He should be grateful'. Raven tuned him out as he started to munch on the toast that was on the table despite his aunt mostly burning the food.

The vantablack haired teen looked over to his pig of a cousin, his passive look instantly turned into a look of utter disgust as the other teen sucked up food like he was a vacuum cleaner "How utterly disgusting" he muttered to himself.

After watching his family eat like animals, Raven had lost his appetite and decided to go on a walk. School was closed for the obvious reason.

 **A while later**

 **Time: 11:24 am**

Raven must of been caught in deep thought about what could of happened last night as he walked straight into, what has been dubbed by most of the town, Greaser Territory. "Oh great" the vantablack haired teen said to himself, nevertheless he continued continued down the street.

He could feel the eyes of the people both in their houses and on the street, probably wondering why he was there. He couldn't blame them he looked and felt out of place and wanted to get back home. Curse his deep thought.

"Hey!" A voice from behind him called. Raven ignored the call and continued walking down the street. "Hey! I'm talking to you!" The voice called from other end of the street. Raven turned around to face the person who was presumably calling him.

It was the kid he saved from the group that was murdered last night "Oh it's you" Raven said, as the kid and a couple of his, if Raven had to guess, friends approached him.

The kid had a smile on his face "I just wanted to say thank you for saving me last night" his companions nodded in agreement. Raven stared at the group with unblinking emerald eyes "You're welcome" The teen stated before he turned around "Hey wait!" One of the kids friends grabbed Raven by the arm. Emerald eyes looked down to the arm then to its owner "I am going to give you to the count of three to let go of my arm before I break yours" he said in a low tone.

The person who grabbed his arm was the oldest in the group "Look I appreciate you saving my brothers life last night! But are you involved in the deaths of those Socs?" The man demanded. Raven raised a brow at him "If you must know all I did was punch the guy drowning your brother in the fountain, while his friends laughed like it was the funniest joke in the world, then I broke some other guys arm and leg. I threatened the rest of them and then they ran like the cowards the were." Raven told the older brother truthfully though the man looked doubtful but he kept quiet and let go of Ravens arm.

The middle guy looked between everyone "Well, we never caught your name uh?" The guy pressed "I never gave it" Raven said. The kid looked at Raven "But you told me and Johnny that your name was Raven"

"And that is all you need to know" Raven snapped "Well then, my name is Ponyboy Curtis and these are my brothers Sodapop" the middle guy waved "and Darry" 'Darry' just continue to look at the vantablack haired teen with suspicion.

Raven rolled his eyes at the three brothers "Well don't you have unique names" but before any of the brothers could talk, Raven had started to walk off "Look I have places to be so I have no time to chat" He lied and walked off leaving the three brothers standing in the middle of the street "Well he's a pleasant guy" Sodapop muttered.

'That was really awkward' Raven thought as he walked away 'I need to figure out what happened last night. They did run away after I hurt their friend, so what could of happened'

 **That night, Dursley household.**

 **Time 7:09 pm**

After doing a little investigating around the park, the police station and the hospital were the bodies were being held until the funerals have been arranged, Raven made his way home and found himself at a loss. From what he gathered, the bodies have been ripped to pieces all but one strangely enough. He looked like he aged a century from the last time he was seen alive.

"What kind of creature could of done this? It definitely wasn't a werewolf nor a vampire. Could it of been a rogue Beowolf? No even rogues beowolves hunt in small packs." The teen muttered to himself as he walked up the steps of the house. Once he reached the door, Raven noticed that the house was oddly quiet considering the type of people he lives with.

Raven put one hand on the door handle and began to gently open it. He held out his other hand as a pink blob snaked around his arm down to said hand, the blob began to morph into a weapon, a scythe to be specific. (Try and imagine Qrow Branwens Scythe)

Entering the house, the scythe wielding teen looked around to see if anyone was home. He glanced at the sitting room and saw that there had been a struggle, that or Dudley had thrown a tantrum and Petunia was expecting him to clean up the mess.

Raven scoffed at the thought and continued his look around "The kitchen is the same as it was this morning. Is she that lazy she won't clean up that pigs droppings?" He sneered in disgust at the filthy kitchen.

Over the years Raven had developed his hearing so now he could hear the smallest of sounds and had always kept his guard up no matter where he was. Raven heard a door creak open and immediately pointed his scythe at the door ready for a fight.

What surprised was not what came out of the bathroom but who. The battered and broken body of Dudley Dursley using his arms to pull him along "Help me" he cried in a raspy voice as blood poured out from the wounds across his entire body, Raven was a little surprised that the pig survived as long as he did. Raven raised his scythe and swung it down at his cousins neck killing him. Dudleys soul floated over his corpse "Here Akumu, enjoy" Raven said as his scythe partly morphed back into the pink blob which gladly devoured Dudleys soul.

"Awww, but I was going to kill him!" A voice whine from behind Raven, who turned around with inhuman speed and slashed his scythe at the voice. Unfortunately the owner of the voice wasn't behind him, neither was the wall.

"I wonder what trait your soul has?" The voice giggled all around him. Raven narrowed his now pink eyes and held his scythe tightly as he surveyed the room "My trait is for me alone to know" he snapped at the giggling voice "My my such anger~" the voice cooed at him.

"This isn't anger, this is me annoyed" he hissed at the annoying voice.

Footsteps could be heard from upstairs, Raven knew it had to a trap. Even so he made his way to the stairs "Though the longer I spend in your presence, the more your soul starts to feel-" the voice was cut off as Raven had slashed at the thing. The body, that Raven had just slashed at tumbled to the ground as blood started to pour from its wound. He got a good shot on the thing that presumably killed his family, from its shoulder all the way down to its waste. It wouldn't survive the wound was fatal and it was losing a lot of blood, why waste the opportunity to get some answers?

Raven stood above the fallen creature with narrowed eyes "Alright asshole, you're gonna answer every single one of my questions or I'm going to peel you like a banana!" Raven threatened. The creature nodded weakly with fear growing in its eyes.

"Good! Now tell me, what are you?" Raven questioned.

"A demon" came the raspy response.

Raven blinked he was not expecting that. "Alright 'Demon' who is your master? Mazikeen? Abbadon? Oh don't tell it's Sadiya?"

The demon looked horrified how could this human know the names of these ferocious warriors of the demon realm?! "Zalgo"

'Zalgo? Who the ever living fuck was Zalgo' Raven thought to himself. Looking back to the dying demon "And what was your mission?"

The demon looked reluctant but knew that this small human would live up to his threat "To find his youngest child, Lazari"

Raven remembered one of his original questions from this morning "Who killed those teens last night? Was it you?" He demanded.

The demon nodded weakly "I was hungry for human souls"

So your tore them to pieces like you did my family?" Raven said in disgust. He looked to his lifelong friend with a raised eyebrow, Akumu formed two arms and shrugged. "Ah well I think I got what I wanted. Thank you for your cooperation" Raven smirked as he held out his hand, a pink soul appeared.

The demons eyes widened "No… a pink soul- You're the-" the demon began to ramble and beg for mercy. Raven ignored its pleas as his soul transformed into a spear "The PINK trait. A Bête Noire." He looked to the demon with Akumu floating over it with tendrils sprouting across its pink body. Said tendrils attracted themselves to the demons arms and lifted the poor creature into a standing position as blood poured all over the floor "The soul of FEAR" Raven gained an unnatural smile on his face "Don't worry, I'll make this quick" he spoke gently to the demon as if it was a child.

The demon continued to plead and thrashed in Akumus hold. Raven threw the spear at the demon, piercing its chest and back, the spear had the demons soul attached to it. The teen pulled the spear back and held the naturally black soul in his hand "Here 'Kumu, this should keep you full" Akumu let the dead demon fall to the ground and began to chomp on the soul. The demons body burst into flames leaving nothing not even a speck of dust.

"I think it's time we introduce ourselves to the world Akumu" Raven said after giving the house a thorough clean leaving no evidence of anyone living there.

Akumu plopped itself on top of Ravens head and gave something similar to a purr "Yeah you're right. Maybe we should find out why there is giant gaps in my memory first. But where to look, is the question."

My god that was a lot to write.

Anyways I hope you enjoyed and please review.

Also I'm done with the outsiders I just wanted to use it since I'm reading it.


	3. You can't be fixed

While Raven seeks out his lost memories, we find ourselves across world, in the Scottish Highlands to be specific, where a tall, fearsome and grand castle stood. Beside this beautiful structure, was a lake that houses many creatures such as mermaids and a giant squid. The name of this castle was Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and it was hidden away from those who don't have access to magic, by a series of powerful wards and enchantments. These people without magic are known as "muggles". Hogwarts was one of the most renowned magical schools in Europe, with Beauxbatons academy of magic coming in a very close second. Generations of wizards and witches have been taught within the castles ancient halls. To some of the British wizards, it was the best magical school in magical Europe, others would say it was the best in the world, due to the schools because of ancestral lineage with the famed Merlin and Morgana Le fay attending in their younger days.

Just like the school itself, Headmaster Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore was famous in his own right. He has gained many titles over his long career such as the Order of Merlin - First Class, Grand Sorcerer, Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards, Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot. To the public, Albus Dumbledore was a symbol of everything good in the world, the wizard even the Dark Lord Voldemort feared, and the man who beat Grindelwald. But a select few Dumbledore was the leader of a vigilante group known as "The Order Of The Phoenix".

The aged headmaster was sitting in his lavish office with some of the order members gathered with the likes of Sirius Black who was recently given a trial after it was discovered that he hadn't received one, and the werewolf Remus Lupin who was close friends with young Sirius Black.

Dumbledore looked to the assembled group with a grandfatherly smile upon his wrinkled face "Headmaster, why have you called us here?" Asked a young woman, Nymphadora Tonks, curiously.

His smile seemed to brighten with the twinkle in his eyes becoming stronger "I have gathered you here because Kingsley has the most wonderful news!" The old man said cheerfully. The Order turned to face the man in fashionable blue robes who had cleared his throat before speaking "Yes, my contacts in the colonies has found the Dursley family" The Order started asking many questions at the same time mainly 'Where?!' And 'When?!' Type questions. Kingsley cleared his throat once more and the room fell silent "While it is good news that Harry Potter might be in America-" Sirius cut in "Might? What do you mean 'might'" the former convict demanded.

The Auror sighed "The Dursley family was last seen somewhere in Oklahoma, my contact informed me that they had disappeared shortly after they arrived." Sirius stared at the man "Harry unfortunately wasn't seen with them"

The last Black glared at the ground "So you mean to tell me THAT MY GODSON IS QUITE POSSIBLY ALONE ACROSS THE WORLD?!" Sirius boomed. The man turned his head to the aged headmaster whose smile had vanished and gained a calculating look on his face "Surely you must have a spell that can track him?!" Sirius hissed.

The headmaster frowned at the ex-convict "I am not sure, my boy. I must look for a book that would have such a spell" Molly Weasley the resistant 'Mother hen' piped up "Could we not use a simple locator spell? I'm sure it would be safer and quicker" Dumbledore shook his head "As much as I would like that, that simply isn't the case, my dear. Regular locator spells are localised." The mother of seven frowned. With all recent and future events discussed, Dumbledore dismissed the Order.

"I hope we find the boy, he is destined to destroy Tom. And once that is done I shall take my rightful place as the King of the Light" The Headmaster began to chuckle to himself "Yes, once I find the boy he shall be turned into the weapon." Dumbledore began to rant with chuckles between each breath.

(Power hungry Dumbledore, How terribly cliche)

Across the Atlantic Ocean, Raven felt a shiver go down his spine. It was the dead of night and the teen had spent the last few weeks traveling across the US and recently he was receiving visions?

It confused him greatly the last time he checked there wasn't a seer on any side of his family. The visions usually had the same person. She wore a long orange dress that had an orange bow on its back that sometimes appeared as the color yellow when light was shining on her. The woman had long and somewhat wavy orange hair and orange eyes

The woman had introduced herself as Agate Lightvale, his supposed ancestor and the black sheep of the Lightvale family.

'Big sis' Agate asked Raven to call her that, told him that she was the creator of 'Bête Noire'. The orange haired woman told Raven about their family history and the Bête Noire.

Apparently Agate was the first and told him that she brought balance to magic and that Bête Noires awakened every time there was an unbalance in magic.

The woman was thoroughly disgusted about the soul shard that was in his scar and ordered him to go to the goblins to remove the vile thing.

Little did Raven know, Agate played a huge part in his life. You see unlike most magical spirits Agate was powerful witch with a soul colour of Yellow/Orange, Justice and Bravery, so some of her power stayed with her in the after life.

And since she wasn't technically a part of Raven, she had the memories that was taken away from him by his supposed Godfathers, Remus Lupin and Sirius Black. Did those two imbeciles not know what would happen if they erased large chunks of memory from a person?! She had a feeling that Lily was beyond pissed in the afterlife. Agate herself was pissed off as well at the treatment of her descendant and those he called family.

Agate knew she wasn't a good person, just ask Copper and Amber if they were alive, but even she couldn't tolerate the abuse Raven went threw when he was forced to stay at the Dursleys. The original Bête Noire was never more thankful when they met their end and now Raven could find his family.

Ah the Woods. What a kind family with their own secrets. Abigail Woods, the woman who had a secret that no one knew, except for her beloved husband, Theodore Woods, a wizard who worked in the American Ministry of Magic.

And finally their two sons Jeffrey and Louis Woods. When those two first met Raven the three got on like house on fire. The two brothers became quite protective of Raven, it was really cute watching the two brothers beat up Ravens bullies. When Raven was adopted into the Woods family it was the happiest Agate had seen her descendant.

It was truly a shame that it only lasted a short time. Once Dumbledore learned that Raven wasn't with the Dursleys like he was supposed to be, the old goat made it his mission to return the boy to his 'rightful family'.

With the help of Sirius and Remus who were both eager to get their best friends son back joined Dumbledore on his mission for the 'Greater Good'

The ex convict and the werewolf knocked Raven out and erased his memories of the Woods, while Dumbledore made sure to tie up loose ends. He used an 'Imperio' on a sleeping Jeff and made him kill his sleeping parents and brother. Or at least he did.

Agate would show him the memories Raven treasured so much, but there was something blocking her from doing so. For now all the ghost could do was give him tiny nudges in the right direction.

 **Just in case I can't update any fics they are also on Ao3 under the same names and under the Same username**


	4. A Determined Demon and a Black Beast 1

It has been a few months since Raven had left on his quest for finding his memories. The teen, his pink blob, his owl who thankfully found him after he left Europe, and his ghostly ancestor found themselves in the suburbs of Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania. Agate has been a great help but she suggested that he take some time away from looking and have some time to relax. Hedwig his first true friend and magical familiar agreed with the original Bête Noire.

Raven was reluctant but Agate threatened to possess his body and make him go to school despite her acting as his teacher.

Actually that didn't sound like a bad idea, the orange ghost mused silently. So when Raven was asleep, Agate took over his sleeping form and used his recently acquired laptop to hack into the local school adding Raven to the student roster under the name,

Raven E. Woods-Lightvale

She knew he was going to be pissed when he woke up. She had time, the poor teen hadn't had a good sleep in weeks possibly longer so maybe if she played her cards right, Agate could keep him asleep for the time being, while she got his school supplies.

Agate turned to face Hedwig, who had an annoyed expression on her Snow White face. Agate rolled her yellow/orange eyes at the owl "You know I'm doing him a favour" the owl continued to look unimpressed at the ghostly witch.

~Time Skip~

Raven shot up in his bed with a gasp. The hell kinda dream was that? Demonic furry suits hunting in a restaurant? "I need to stop watching tv before bed" he looked around the room and saw that Kumu and Hedwig were having a staring competition.

"Agate?" He asked his ghostly companion

"Yes Raven dear?"

"How long did I sleep?" He could feel Agate smirking "And what did you do?"

"You slept for two days" she spoke "What makes you think I did anything?!" She demanded.

Raven raised a brow while getting out of bed "Well for starters it's you. I can feel when you do something suspicious" he paused for a moment "WAIT I SLEPT FOR TWO DAYS?!"

Agate snickered "You did something!" Raven accused. Agate appeared in front of the teen and rolled her eyes at him "Fine. I did do something." Raven opened his mouth "But I did it for a good reason"

Raven waited for her to speak "You're going to a regular school" Raven blinked. And blinked again as the words sunk in "SAY WHAT?!" He thundered causing Hedwig and Kumu to blink. The owl and the pink blob glared at Raven for ruining their game.

"Well I can't be your teacher all the time! Besides you can try and make friends!" The ghost snapped.

"Sis please you can't be serious?!" Agate rolled her eyes "Oh I am very serious Raven Emerald Woods-Lightvale! You are going to school and that's final!" Raven slumped, defeated. He knew he couldn't beat her especially when she used the 'in the Oldest sibling, so I know what's right and wrong!' voice.

"When do I start?" He asked

"Tomorrow"

"Agate. You called me Woods. Is that my old name?" He asked her softly. The ghost didn't answer as she had disappeared. Raven sighed as he walked to the closet to get his outfit for school.

This outfit he wore consisted of a deep-collared cream vest worn over a low cut black shirt; both are covered by a dark gray shrug with a raised collar, three-quarter sleeves adorned with a single black stripe down the outside of each sleeve, and gold cuffs. A black miniskirt is worn under the cream vest.

A pair of crooked black belts with black accents are slung around his hip, with a purple piece of fabric attached to the left-rear section of the lower belt. She wears thigh high stockings attached to his miniskirt by garter-belts on the front and back of each thigh, decorated with four golden studs above her knee and her emblem on the outside of each thigh in gold. He also wore black ankle boots with multiple buckles and white ribbons on the back tied in a bow. Around his neck is a purple pendant set in silver.

(Yang Xiao Long v2 hunter outfit)

~Time Skip~

The next day, a very reluctant Raven eventually arrived at the school. It took the combined efforts of Hedwig, Kumu and Agate to get the teen up.

Raven rolled his eyes at the whispering and the looks he was receiving from the students. Now what he saw next almost made him hurl his spear at someone, a girl who looked to be an older version of his former friend Hermione.

"What the fuck?" He muttered as he walked passed her. Raven asked Agate to search for any souls that deserved to be eaten, he could feel Kumu's hunger.

Raven was a escorted into a class by the principal. "Mr Callahan, if I may intrude for a moment?" The principle spoke as he entered the classroom.

Raven followed the principle into the class and saw an assortment of tools on each desk "Class, if I could have you attention for a moment?" The class stopped working and placed down their tools. The principal cleared his throat "This is our new student Raven Woods-Lightvale" He said as Raven stepped forward "He will be joining us for the remainder of the school year" Raven rolled his emerald eyes 'Unlikely' he thought.

"Copper?" Raven heard Agate whisper "You reincarnated!" She spoke quietly if not sadly. Raven subtly looked at his ancestor ignoring the principal 'Your brother is here?" He spoke in his mind.

Agate nodded 'So what's the plan sis? Get him alone and talk to him?' Agate shrugged "Honestly I have no idea what to do. But hey try it anyway. He's the guy with his head bowed" she told him.

Raven glanced around the class and saw the person with his head bowed. He tuned back to reality when the principal finished talking and conveniently enough there was a seat next Coppers reincarnation.

"Hey there, I'm Raven" The teen introduced "Charlie" he whispered back.

"So I was wondering" Raven began and Charlie looked at him "Would you show me around? I'm pretty new to town and my sister doesn't have a clue" half truth and half lie.

So instead of relaxing, Raven has to befriend the descendant of Copper Lightvale and try to awaken him.

This is going to be fun.


	5. A Determined Demon and a Black Beast pt2

**Copper distorted speaking.**

It was a slow process but Raven had managed to befriend Charlie. He was unique person and that was what Raven found interesting about him. The two became close friends and had nicknames for each other.

Agate was thrilled with how close her descendant and her brother's reincarnation had become and told Raven that, when the time was right he should show Charlie his powers and wake Copper up.

Raven was sitting in the cafeteria reading a book called 'Ninjas of Love', a book he swore he wouldn't let Charlie read. It really was a good book, filled with smut that has guaranteed a special place in hell for him as he openly read the smut with no shame.

Raven heard footsteps approaching his table and sighed quietly and looked up to see the Hermione lookalike and the guy that just sits in Callahans class. He continued to read the book "Can I help you?" The Bête Noire asked Charlie's friends-Former Friends, he corrected himself, the shop class failure with the nickname "Nothing" spoke "What are you doing with Charlie?" He asked, Raven rolled his emerald eyes at the two as the rest of their friends showed up "I'm doing nothing with Charlie." Raven smirked into his book coming up on a good part.

"It's not my fault that 'Lie has a better taste in friends now" he said using his nickname for the wallflower. The girl, Samantha he believed her name was, glared at him like he killed something she cared for "We're his friends!" She hissed at the black haired teen who was casually reading a book filled with porn, and as one Ruby Rose would say "This is filth! Filth!"

Raven looked up from his book at the group with a raised eyebrow "After that little spat during the Christmas holidays? You haven't made any moves to try and talk to him. Of course he's going to try and make friends" he sneered at the group.

Before the girl or any of her friends could respond, Charlie walked up to him with his bag on his shoulders "Ready to go, Ray?" He asked his best friend while ignoring Samantha and Patrick, who tried to get the youngers attention. Raven stood up and put the book in his bag "Let's go" the older teen said and the two walked out. Charlie's former friends could only stare as two walked out of the school.

~Time Skip~

After dropping Charlie home, Raven started to feel uneasy, like something terrible is going to happen soon. He could feel Kumu getting hungry again and with a sigh he declared "Time to hunt". Now the question was who should he go after, there was plenty of people who deserved to have their souls reaped such as Bullies, abusive families, criminals, the innocent etc.

"Ugh, so many potential victims!" The teen groaned, turning his head Raven faced his longtime companions "Can you decide who to kill this time?" He asked the Snow White owl. Hedwig hooted and flew out of the window while Kumu floated over to Raven and sat on the Bête Noire's head "Kumu, I'm worried. Ever since I left Charlie at his house I can't shake the feeling that something horrible is going to happen and it's going to involve him and Agate just disappeared" Kumu purred in reassurance making Raven smile.

It was a while later when Hedwig returned to the house holding a picture in her beak.

The snowy owl dropped the picture onto her master's lap. Raven was on Reddit scrolling past random posts until he found one particular post that caught his attention:

" **Beware of the Soul Stalker** "

 _The Soul Stalker, very little is known about this creature with the exception that it only brings death and chaos where is goes_

Raven smirked at the post "Well I mean they're not wrong"

 _This creature has appeared throughout many different periods in history. It's origin like many other supernatural creatures, is unknown but one thing is for certain no one is safe from its touch._

 _The only known thing about the Soul Stalker's appearance is that it has pink on its body. Since it is unknown what the creature feeds on, people have made the assumption that it feeds on the Souls it collects._

Raven looked at Kumu "Well I suppose that's true since you are apart of me Kumu" the blob plopped itself on the teen's shoulder.

 _Many of us on this sub Reddit believe that this thing has returned to the land of the living due to the deaths of many people across the United States, all of these deaths have the many things n common, the wounds on the bodies and their souls were taken._

The post just went into a ramble about how you could tell if the creature was near, which had Raven raising a brow at that. A Snow White owl. Shit. "But that can be any owl" he muttered as he closed the tab and looked at the picture Hedwig brought back "Her? are you sure?" Hedwig hooted. Raven shrugged his shoulders "Yeah sure why not"

Charlie's house

Charlie hadn't been feeling well for the last few days. He constantly had this pounding headache and felt like something was following him. He wish he knew what the damn thing was so he-he could **KIlL** it. Wait what.

Aside from the headaches and the urge to kill someone Charlie has been fine. His sister went to stay at a friends house for a few days and Charlie was stuck in the house with his parents.

" **Kill THEM** " a voice hissed, Charlie shot up and looked around his room for the source "Who are you?!" He demanded. A dark chuckle emitted near his mirror, so he walked up to the mirror and was understandably shocked at what he saw. A tall man who had brown hair was wearing some type of armor stood in the mirror where Charlie should be. Charlie couldn't help but notice that the man had blood red eyes filled with something Charlie didn't know " **DETERMINATION** " the man purred " **AND To ANSWER YOUR QUESTION, I aM CoPpER LiGHTvALe"**

Charlie only stared at the man in the mirror "What do you want?" Charlie asked narrowing his eyes. Copper chuckled "I **wANt MaNY ThINgs** " Copper's body turned completely black, like a shadow had just consumed him and the only thing Charlie could make out was red eyes and a twisted red smile " **SPECIALLY VENGEANCE** " the man-no, the thing snarled as it charged out of the mirror and into Charlie's body.

Back with Raven

The now pink eyed teen narrowed his eyes and snorted at the large house "Well this should be fun". Raven had Kumu and Hedwig scout around the house for an entrance and found one at the side of the house.

Inside the house Elizabeth, the ex girlfriend of Charlie, was on the phone talking to Samantha about god knows what. It was fine until footsteps could be heard in the house.

"Sam, I'll be right back. I think my parents are home" the girl left the phone on her bed and went to greet her parents.

She looked out to the driveway and saw that it was empty which confused her. If her parents car wasn't there then who is in the house?! The girl started to panic and went straight back to her room and locked the door "Sam there's someone in my house!" She whispered into the phone, but before Sam could speak someone knocked on Elizabeth's door and tried to open it.

The girl let out a pitiful whimper "Elizabeth sweetheart? Are you in there? It's your mother?" A familiar voice called from the opposite side of the door. Elizabeth slumped in relief and unlocked the door "Mom it's just you. where's dad?" She asked the woman who simply smiled "He'll be home soon. I got dropped off by a friend from work."

Elizabeth nodded and let her mother into her room "Who are you talking to on the phone?" The older woman asked while looking around the room which Elizabeth found odd "Just Sam" The girl responded.

Her mother smiled at her, amusement clear in her pink eyes-wait why does she have pink eyes? "You're quite the theorist Lizzy!" Elizabeth raised a brow at the nickname "The Soul Stalker? I believe that's what you called me?" What the fu-

The sound of a vase or glass smashing could be heard from down the hall making Elizabeth turn around "While I like the name, I prefer the one I was giving when I was created the Black Beast. A Bête Noire if you will" All Elizabeth could feel now was an intense pain in her chest, looking down she saw a pink spear had pierced her chest and that her soul was attached to the spear.

Turning her head, she saw that her mother was no longer standing there. In the woman's place was Raven Woods-Lightvale who had a smirk that many would consider demonic. Pulling his arm back, the spear flew from Elizabeth's body and back into Raven's hand. As she was falling, Elizabeth could faintly hear Sam screaming down the phone, she would scream herself but just couldn't find the power to do so.

"Hm, pale green soul. The Soul of Tolerance" Raven said as he examined the soul. Elizabeth could only watch as some pink blob floated into her room, holding out the Soul Raven smirked "Here Akumu, enjoy" the blob opened its mouth and devoured her soul in one bite. The world started to fade to black and the last thing Elizabeth heard was "Don't worry, we'll take good care of your soul!"

Raven smirk as the girl had closed her eyes and went into an eternal slumber. Raven sneered at the phone and Sam's voice screaming for Elizabeth to say something. He smashed the phone and left through the side entrance of the house.

Casting a simple invincibility charm in himself, Raven and his two companions made their way through the quite street. "Raven!" Agate, who finally decided to show herself again, screamed. "Agate what's wrong?!" Raven asked the ghost "Its Copper!" She stated looking panicked "He's awake!"

Raven blinked "I thought I was supposed to wake him up?" He asked the orange woman "I don't know how he woke up! But now he's possessing Charlie!" Now Raven was on high alert, that feeling was still eating at him. He broke out into a sprint and ran straight to Charlie's house fearing the worst.

At Charlie's house

When Raven arrived at Charlie's house, it looked normal from the outside. Slowly he approached the house with Kumu in his scythe form, once he reached the door a blood curdling scream erupted from inside the house.

Kicking down the door, the teen was horrified at the sight before him. Blood coated the walls like fresh paint, moving around the house "Charlie?!" He called as he traversed through the bloody house. He made his way past the living room and saw the mutilated corpse of Charlie's father, narrowing his pink eyes Raven made his way to the kitchen.

Upon entering the kitchen soft sobbing could be heard "Charlie?" Raven called out softly. The quiet sobbing ceased "Ray?" Charlie called back, he sounded terrified.

Making his way over to the distressed teen, Raven saw that the body of Charlie's mother was lying on the ground with similar stab wounds as that of her husband in the other room. Crouching down, Raven looked at Charlie "What happened?" He asked softly. Charlie's cries started to pick up again "I-I didn't m-mean to! It was him" he spat placing his head in his arm, Raven frowned "Who is He?" Charlie's sobs became quiet again but he still had shaking shoulders.

Faint giggles could be heard from the younger teen making Raven tense up and gripped his scythe tighter. "Hehehe" Charlie continued to giggle "Lie?" Raven asked using the nickname " **Charlie isn't here at the moment, try again later!** " A distorted voice said shooting out of his sitting position at the older with a scarlet knife. Raven barely had the time to roll out of the way as the possessed teen slashed at him, kicking Charlie back, Raven jumped up and got into a fighting stance and let Agate take over "Copper!" The petite teen hissed.

Copper gave a laugh filled with madness " **Right in one, sis!** " The red eyed teen laughed " **Now let us catch up! It's been far too long, Agate!"** Agate narrowed her pink eyes at the possessed Charlie. The knife Copper held in his hand turned yellow, jabbing it in Agate's direction, two yellow bolts came out of the knife and sent the Bête Noire flying into the living room.

Kumu transformed back into its blob form and snarled at Copper "Kumu!" Agate called as she stood back up. Holding up her arm, Kumu twirled back into its scythe form "You think your knife is stronger?" Agate snapped at her reincarnated brother who just chuckled " **No, I don't think so… It is!** " He responded. In a blink of an eye, Copper disappeared. Agate gasped and the tips of her hair turned pink, Copper reappeared behind Raven and kicked the original Bête Noire through a wall.

Clutching her head after being kicked, Agate narrowed her eyes at Copper who had raised his knife. The floor turned turned red, Akumu picked Agate up in its tendrils and lifted her off the ground as several red spikes shot out of the ground "Damn it" the teen hissed "Ya know this really isn't sibling bonding, Copper" the ghostly woman said as the spikes disappeared.

A flash of gold could be seen out of the corner Agate's eyes "Kumu shield!" She ordered. As ordered the blob transformed into a shield just in time as multiple golden bolts flew towards. A few of the bolts bounced off of Kumu but the shield didn't last, the last couple of bolts ricocheted off the floor and destroyed the Kumu shield.

Agate let out a surprised yelp as she and Kumu were sent through the ceiling. Agate growled in frustration and more of her hair turned pink "You never told me what you want, Copper!" The original Bête Noire said to her brother " **Vengeance, dear sister** " Copper's distorted voice purred from below. Raising her scythe, Agate slashed down at Copper " **Gaah**!" Her brother screamed as the blade pierced his skin and he was sent flying into the ground.

Agate jumped back down to the destroyed living room and stood above her bleeding brother "Vengeance against who?" Agate asked holding the scythe at her brothers throat " **Against all those who have wronged my descendant** " he groaned " **Sadly some human got to the disgusting woman Helen, before I could** " Copper spat out the name Helen like it was spoiled milk. Agate pulled her scythe and made Kumu transform back into its blob form, she gestured for Copper to continue " **She was doing disgusting things to Charlie since he was a child** " Copper then started to go into detail about what Helen was doing to him, Agate looked disgusted and horrified while she could feel Raven seething in anger.

Helping her brother up, Copper continued " **Ever since that little incident over the Christmas break, Charlie had slowly being making his way to a breakdown and it would have been bloody** " the wizard of determination explained "And what is that on your face?" Agate asked gesturing to the black substance that was coming out of Copper's mouth and and eyes " **HATE** " Copper smirked, Agate raised a brow " **After you killed me, thank you by the way** " Agate rolled her eyes "Not apologising" Copper snickered " **Wouldn't expect you too sis. As I was saying after I died, something happened to my soul, I'm not sure what but one thing is for certain, My soul isn't that of a human** "

Agate sighed in annoyance "Then what the hell are you?!" She demanded, Copper smirked " **A Demon** " he said with a hint of smugness in his voice. Agate raised an eyebrow at that "Ah so you're still killable!" Copper's smirk faulted for a moment " **What do you mean?** " He asked. Agate had her own smirk on her face "Raven has killed a couple of demons over the last year and a half!" The smugness clear in her tone.

Her brother slumped in defeat "Alright then, my dear brother, what's our next move?" Agate asked sitting on the sofa which thankfully hadn't been covered in blood. Copper chuckled nervously " **I uh never thought this far ahead** " Agate's eyebrow twitched "This is why I'm the planner!" She groaned in despair for being curse with such an idiot brother in her past life.

"Alright, let's just go for the simplest route for the moment and just blow up the house to destroy any evidence!" The eldest of the two Lightvales declared " **Boom?** " The demon asked "Boom" Bête Noire confirmed.

" **A Demon filled with DETERMINATION to get vengeance upon this world"** Copper, the Determined Demon began.

"And a Black Beast filled with FEAR to restore balance to Magic" Agate finished.


	6. A family reborn

A full year has passed since Copper and Agate have reunited and vowed to restore balance and get vengeance on those who have wronged their descendants, Raven and Charlie.

Charlie's mental stability has improved from the trauma he had endured when he was a child, though he may not fully recover which saddened Copper greatly. And the young demon had a growth spurt making him taller than Raven.

Raven on the other hand, he seemed to have become prone to migraines and nightmares. It started when the two boys had an encounter with one of the most feared demons, her name being Abaddon, one of the Knights of Hell. The two barely escaped with their souls, even with their powers combined, they weren't enough to even scratch the Knight.

Agate, Copper and even Hedwig made the two teens swear they weren't to fight her again, which they wholeheartedly agreed. Fighting regular demons and other supernatural forces was fine, but fighting a literal Knight of Hell? That was utter suicide. Kumu was nearly destroyed and god knows what would happen to Raven if the pink blob was destroyed.

Back to the topic at hand. After that little "encounter", Raven started having migraines out of the blue and would wake up screaming like he was being attacked by some other worldly force. He refused to talk about the nightmares even going as far as locking Agate out of his head.

After a while, Raven stopped sleeping for long periods of time, only taking small naps to make Agate happy. Sadly that didn't help much as sometimes Raven would still make up screaming.

"Ray, please just talk to me!" Charlie begged the older teen who rolled his emerald eyes "I'm fine Charlie!" Raven reassured the demon who shook his head "You're not fine! You woke up screaming again! This ain't normal Ray!" Charlie snapped at the Black Beast who flinched at the time "Please, Raven talk to me. We're all here for you" The Demon sighed as he started to walk away from the older teen.

"Charlie!" Raven whispered, Charlie barely hearing it "I'm-I'm scared." The fear was present in his voice. Sensing her masters distress, Hedwig flew over to him and landed on his shoulder, Charlie walked back over to Raven "Scared of what?" He asked.

Raven looked Charlie in the eyes with tears that refused to fall "That all this will be taken away from me again!" Charlie blinked "What do you mean again?" The young demon asked softly

"This this happened before, chunks of my childhood gone! Last thing I can remember before I was being taken away from the Dursleys and then the next day I was back with them! Like nothing had ever happened!" Raven felt a tear rolling down his face "But this time should anything again, I won't be going to the Dursleys again since they're dead" Charlie nodded remembering the time he was told of the Dursleys demise.

Sighing, Raven continued "I fear that I will placed with someone that would use me for my power" Charlie put his hands on Raven's shoulders looking into his eye, filled with DETERMINATION "Nothing bad is going to happen to you!" Raven snorted in amusement "Sure Char-"

BOOM

The two jumped at the sound of something crashing. The two ran out of the room and were shocked and a little terrified at who had just broken into their hideout.

Charlie, instinctively changed into his demon form. The left side of his body turned black while he gains red eyes, and a crooked red smile. On the other side of his face, Charlie obtains a black sclera and a black crooked smile. Though the smile, no matter how crooked it became, had a nervous edge to it.

As for Raven, his hair mostly turned pink as did his eyes and had Kumu transform into its scythe form.

"Hello boys~" the intruder smirked as she looked around the hideout, she sniffed in distaste, it was just a standard living space. Raven narrowed his eyes at the demon who broke in before turning a glare to Charlie "You just had to jinx it, didn't you?!" The petite teen hissed. Charlie rolled his eyes before both of them turned their attention towards the woman "Abaddon what do you want?" Charlie asked while gripping his soul blade.

Abaddon looked at the two teens amused "Nothing~ just checking up on the two kids who might has as started a war with that idiot Zalgo" the Knight smirked as she sat down at a nearby table. Raven looked at the ancient demon in suspicion "The Same two whose asses you kicked earlier this yeah?" Abaddon raised a cup that magically appeared on the table "The very same"

Standing back up, Abaddon circled Raven with a raised eyebrow "Now imagine my surprise when I found out that the reincarnation of the Bête Noire was none other than the Boy Who Lived, saviour of Wizarding Britain" Raven tensed at her words "And said saviour happened to not only be a descendant of Agate Lightvale" the two looked at Abaddon, surprised looks on their faces.

"Ah! My guess was correct then, you know nothing of your family?" Abaddon questioned. "I only know that my mother and her family were descendants of Agate Lightvale!" Raven spoke, still holding his scythe in an iron tight grip, should Abaddon attack. But he couldn't help but wonder where has he seen her before? He has only heard of her through the stories of forbidden section n the Hogwarts library.

Abaddon tutted as she walked into the kitchen "Not your mother's family dear, your adopted family" her voice echoed from the kitchen. Raven looked confused "What do you mean? I have another family?" Abaddon frowned as she poured tea into two cups "You… truly don't remember then?" She sighed. Taking out a vial of clear liquid, she poured it into one of the cups

Raven shook his head "What family? I'm missing a large chunk of my memory!" Abaddon walked back into the living room with two cups of tea in hand. Raven hesitated when he reached for the cup of tea "You know, its better when its hot" Tur knight smirked as the pink eyed teen scowled at her "Now drink up." She ordered. Charlie narrowed his eyes at her, what is she planning?

Raven's eyes became glazed over and he started to stumble "W-what did you put in my tea?!" He demanded. Abaddon smirked "Did you know that as a person gets older, the memories that have been repressed start slowly making their way to the surface?" The Black Beast slumped to the floor, with Charlie barley catching him "What did you do to him?!" The demon snarled at the knight. Abaddon leaned on the table "Oh nothing, all I did was start the beginning of the end!"

Charlie's glare turned into a look of confusion "What? The beginning of the end?" He asked. Abaddon took a sip of her own tea "The reign of the two "dark lords" is coming to an end!". Raven started to shake in the young demons arms, and then it stopped, Raven's eyes closed. Charlie and Abaddon held their breath.

Everything was silent, no one dared to move.

Raven's eyes shot open, his hair turning completely pink, his sclera turned black with pink irises. Charlie was sent flying across the room by some other force, Abaddon tensed as Raven faced her "Raven? Sweetheart?" She asked nervously "Mum?" Abaddon rushed forward and hugged the fully pink haired teen "My baby! I've missed you so much!" The demon cried.

"Abigail!" Agate said as the original Bête Noire finally decided to make an appearance "It's been too long!" The ghost floated over to the reunited mother and son.

"Agate… I trust you've been protecting my son?" Abaddon or rather Abigail Woods questioned. The ghost rolled her yellow/orange eyes at her "Of course!"

Poor Charlie just looked confused. Abaddon was Raven's mom?! Why didn't he tell him? Was she from his past?

Raven hugged the woman tightly and started to cry "I thought I lost you!" The Bête Noire cried. Abaddon sighed "I know. I failed to protect you and your brothers when those wizards attacked."

Time skip

After everything settled down and explainations were given, Charlie finally understood the situation "So you Abaddon, adopted the saviour of magical Britain?" Abaddon nodded "And your other two sons are two serial killers that became horror stories, Jeff the Killer and Homicidal Liu." Again a nod "And your youngest child was also a saviour and a destroyer?" Raven nodded this time. Charlie slumped in his chair.


	7. Bête Noire meet the Slenderman

Some time has passed since Raven had regained his memories, during that time, both Raven and Charlie had spent time training under Abaddon. Charlie… also left Raven on his own once Abaddon had returned to the Demon world. Once again, the Bête Noire was on his own.

We find Raven near a stream covered in what looked to be blood, Hedwig and Kumu by his side as always. Raven heard the buzzing static, and it was quite loud he covered his ears before falling to his knees. "W-What is this?" Raven muttered, once the static stopped. Taking his hands off of his ears, Raven could hear footsteps and the next thing he knew, he was looking down at two black shoes that had entered his sight.

Glancing up, Raven blinked as the Black Beast saw what had to be one of the tallest figures in his life, easily towering over some of the adults, even some of the demons that both Raven and Charlie fought, the figure wore a dark suit and a red tie, but the strangest thing about creature that stood in front of him wasn't its height, no it was the fact that it had no face. Just a Snow White head, devoid of any facial features.

Somehow Raven had the feeling the faceless creature was looking down at him despite that small obvious. Wait, fashionable suit. Looks like a tree. Has no face whatsoever. If Raven correct, the thing in front of him was the Slenderman. Oh shit.

"Slenderman…" The Bête Noire whispered, hair turning pink in case of a fight. The Slenderman tilted his head showing some surprise at the boy sitting before him, normally children would scream and run and yet, this child was staring at him, doing nothing. This was first time that this has happened to him over his countless millennia of existence.

This child had just killed two men, both of which were wizards. Raven wasn't scared of the faceless entity, no he was wary.

Seeing the pink blob coming out of its hiding spot, Slenderman looked at the teen, Raven felt the amusement coming off the creature, as if daring Raven to attack him.

Dashing forward, Raven had Kumu transform into its scythe. Raising the weapon, the Bête Noire slashed at Slenderman multiple timed, each attach was being evaded by the faceless entity. Mid swing of Raven's attack, Slenderman disappeared right before the scythe connected and reappeared a few feet away as if he teleported.

But now he looked at Raven in interest.

He was intrigued by the ability he showed and wondered if Raven was a part of the Wizarding World that hides itself from their non magical brethren.

Slenderman has had his few share of run-ins with a few of the fools of that live in the magical world and their deaths were either quick or slow depending on how much they pissed him off.

The faceless entity decided to toy with the Bête Noire as a tendril erupted from his back, charging at Raven with incredible speed, but Slenderman kept the tendril slow enough, to see what the teen would do.

Raven was caught off guard by the tendril as he sliced forward with Kumu, cutting into Slenderman's tendril, but there was no reaction from the faceless suit wearer, before another tendril shot out of the entity's back and wrapped itself around Raven's waist and threw him across the ground.

The teen struggled in the tendrils wrapped around him, even worse, the figure chuckled at the pointless fight. Okay, Raven had several questions, first how the hell could he talk? And why was he stalking him? Raven threw a glare at Slenderman as an invisible force shot forward, slamming into the tall figure, making him slide back a few feet.

The faceless figure didn't seem affected by the attack, his posture made him look amused at Raven's attempts to injure him. Slenderman gave a chuckle that echoed in Raven's mind "You are quite the interesting human, child" Slender's voice echoed making Raven blink "You can talk." The Bête Noire stated, scythe still in hand.

Slenderman chuckled again "Indeed. I am curious" Raven's eyebrow rose as "How so?"

"How could the saviour of magic also be its… hm how would Ben put it" Slenderman muttered before snapping his long fingers "Ah yes a "Wound in the Force" so to speak" Raven's pink eyes brightened for a moment "Are you calling me the Jedi Exile or Darth Nihilus? Can't be both." Raven said while Slender sighed and rubbed his temples.

"I have a proposal for you"

Raven put a hand on his hip "Oh? Is that right?" He asked

The faceless entity nodded "And what type of proposal are we talking about?"

"Come work for me, and your hunger for souls will be sated" Raven gained a thoughtful look on his face before turning to Kumu "What do you think?" Kumu let out a purr "Alright, we're both in agreement. But if you're lying, I'll take great pleasure in killing you." If Slenderman had a face, the grin on it would make someone scream in fear and horror "Then we have ourselves a deal"


	8. Black Beast Origins

Before we continue onto the main story, Reader allow me to tell you the tragic tale of Agate Lightvale and her twin brother Copper Lightvale…

We find ourselves sometime in the past or more specifically… the "Golden Age" of magic as some historians in the wizarding world have dubbed it. What is the Golden age? You're wondering to yourself. This was the time period of the famed wizard Merlin and King Arthur of Camelot. During this time, magic was freely used in everyday life with fear of being executed.

We find ourselves in a large home, where the cries of a baby could be heard echoing. Two small children, the twins Agate and Copper are looking in their mother's bedroom as she just gave birth to their new baby sister, Amber. Unfortunately, Amber's birth took it toll on their mother and her Blue Soul, the soul of Integrity, began to crack. The healer, Mila Rutrow, the Wizard of Kindness was a renowned healer but even she could not stop the SOUL from shattering.

Agate, the soul of Bravery, had a look of horror upon her face as her mother's soul shattered while her twin brother flinched.

A few years had passed since the birth of Amber and the deaths of Agate and Copper's parents. As a result of their parents untimely deaths, the twins took it upon themselves to raise their little sister the best they could. Copper was with Amber, playing with her when Agate came in and informed her brother that he had been summoned by King Roy Goldburn.

Copper sighed, placed a kiss on Amber's forehead and said his goodbye to Agate. Once the door closed, Agate looked at Amber with a small smile as the child held out her arms to be lifted.

Another few years have passed and we find the Lightvale family out and about playing various types of games.

Later that day, the Lightvales are back at their home and too her siblings surprise Amber has discovered her soul trait or rather traits… a rather unique soul. Amber had the Soul of Kindness/Integrity. Copper leaned down and observed the soul as it continued to shift from dark blue to Green. That night Amber was in her room, reading a book on the different types of souls and their rarity, until she heard Copper and Agate shouting at each other.

It was hard for Amber to make out what they were saying… something about a war? The argument started to get louder and Agate pointed her spear at her twin's throat, challenging him to a battle. Agate smirked at her twin who glared in return.

The next day, the two fought viciously neither one willing to back down. At first, the battle was in the favour of Agate, with her spears allowing her to attack from a distance… but slowly the battle shifted into Coppers favour who slashed at Agates spear shattering it. The Wizard of Bravery fell to the ground as copper pointed his ruby red sword at her before turning to the crowd and raising it in victory.

Tears formed in Agates and both of eyes and hair turned gray as she felt her bravery disappear. Copper and Amber called out to her but it was no use… Agate had fled the kingdom.

Months passed and no one has heard from or seen Agate. Copper was left with the responsibilities of keeping the kingdom intact while raising Amber.

Amber was in her room studying when Copper called her. Once in the main room of the lightvale home, Amber let out a gasp as she saw Copper hugging a brown haired Agate. Amber joined her brother in welcoming their sister home by throwing a party for her.

Everytime someone asked Agate where she was and what she has being doing in her exile, the queen gave a vague answers.

After the party, Amber went to bed and the twins stayed up to catch up. The young princess woke up in the middle of the night to her sister screaming at Copper again, slowly the bluenette made her way to the living room as Agate shoved Copper to the ground pointing her brown spear at her twin "FIGHT ME!" The Queen screamed, Copper shook his head and looked away.

Agate grit her teeth, looking in Amber's direction before an insane grin made its way onto the mad queen's face. Copper gained a look of horror as Agate turned around and made her way towards Amber who looked at her elder sister with a terrified expression. The Wizard of Determination shot up to the ground, his ruby sword materialising into existence. Agate smirked as Copper charged at her, in a blink of an eye the Wizard of Bravery's spear clashed with Coppers shield. Looking at Amber, Copper told his little sister to run. With a look of fear on her face, Amber began to run for the door.

Unfortunately for Amber, Agate had sent a fireball at the door destroying it and trapping under the wooden beams. Amber managed to pull herself free by tearing her off a part of her skirt and fell to the ground with a wince. She looked up and saw Agate, with an insane smile on her face and her spear raised, and could her copper screaming for Agate to stop.

Agate plunged her spear threw the chest of her sister while Copper slumped to the ground… his Soul of Determination turning gray. Agate laughed as she saw Amber's soul shatter and made her way to her brother, preparing to end his life as well. Raising her spear once more, Agate drive it threw her brothers chest, as tears rolled from his eyes. Placing her hand under his chin, forcing him to look up at her, Agate with a smile spoke "I win" as her brother slumped to the ground, but unknown to Agate his soul did not shattered… it simply disappeared.

Agate growled as she leaned against the wall, her brown soul in her hand, during her exile, Agate had managed to invert her Bravery trait and it became the soul of fear. And due to her years of training under the most powerful wizards, like king Roy Goldburn and his court who had disappeared sometime ago.

Glaring at her cracking soul, Agate grabbed the body of Amber and dragged it off to a cave that she found years ago. This cave had immense magical power which amplified a person's magic… throwing Amber on the ground Agate raised her hands as her soul began to shake. Channelling her dark magic into the soul, Agate began to chant the Bête Noire spell… one of the most forbidden inverted magic spells in history. As the spell finished, Agates brown soul became a bright pink.

Looking down at the body of her deceased sister Agate held the Soul above her "And now Little Amber, you and your descendants are to ensure that nothing is to disrupt the balance of magic. Destroy them, those who would disrupt everything whether they be light or dark, good or evil… it was a shame that Copper didn't see it my way, things would've of been different if we had gone to war."

In a flash of pink light Amber-no Bête Noire stood up as Agate slumped to the ground, the life leaving her eyes

Finally done. Ok so if this still confuses you, watch glitchtale origins by Camila Cuevas. It mostly the same but I made a few tweaks to it.


End file.
